


Toy Maker - Day 10 Pegging

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frail Character, I shouldn't be in charge of these tags, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Shopping, Sick Character, Vaginal Sex, in a way? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: She wanted to treat him right. Was this the best way? Maybe, maybe not. Susie still has a lot to learn about her boyfriend and herself.
Relationships: Susie/Geppetto
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 1





	Toy Maker - Day 10 Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Geppetto is one of my most precious characters, why did I do this?

There was hardly ever a time when Geppetto wasn’t suffering from some terrible ailment. One day he could have a terrible fever and a cough then another week he needs to be in the hospital for yet another surgery. He had always been frail and small and rejected by his parents. He didn’t live up to their expectations as the first child to their prestigious name, so they had him live up in the drafty attic. Geppetto resigned himself to this life, telling himself it wasn’t so bad. Only occasionally his parents forgot to feed him, but it was okay since he wouldn’t have been able to eat at that time anyways. Only sometimes his parents would come and yell at him, but it was fine since he had already heard these tirades before and could block them out. Only sometimes was he so damaged that he needed to stay in his stiff bed with the small sheet for days on end. It was fine because he always got better in the end. He was convinced he would  _ never _ be completely healed or cured of anything, but there were nice moments where he felt good enough to even go outside for a short while. Of course, his allergies still presented as a challenge, so for the most part Geppetto simply stayed in his room following his passion: making toys. His brother, the only person who really talked to him back then, 11 years ago, would always question, “Why toys? It’s not like you ever play with them.”

  
  
Geppetto didn’t have an answer he could tell his younger sibling, brainwashed into having a strange hatred of him - yet he continues to try and speak to him, which confused Geppetto more. The answer he had would simply make the boy angry.

  
  
All he wanted was something permanent, love could be permanent. Since he wants it, he figures that everyone else wants it too, so he found in himself a talent for making unfortunate children happier. He would build around five toys and lower them to the ground with a basket and twine for the town kids to come and grab. One day, a young girl came and found a puppet that she thought looked like her sister. Wanting to remark on this, the girl used Geppetto’s twine to help her climb the side of the house. 

  
  
She arrived at his window laughing, she stayed when she heard his story. Her name was Susie and she was a martial artist, or so she claimed. Geppetto found her strong and admirable and Susie found him kind and wise. They became fast friends and eventually Susie fell head over heels for Geppetto.

  
  
She never expected to be pinning his arms above his head and ramming into his small ass, however.

  
  
One afternoon when Geppetto was healthy enough for a stroll in the town, they passed through the market and found a certain shop. An adult toy shop. Geppetto was excited at the thought of toys since he made them for a living, and Susie was excited that her boyfriend actually wanted to do something. Then they walked inside.    


  
“This,” Susie lost her voice, “looks like where Nicole and Joshua would shop.”

Geppetto looked up at his girlfriend, “Yeah… Huh…”

  
  
She held him closer to her, intent on preserving his innocence. “Not what you were expecting, yeah?”

  
  
“Well, I figured it wouldn’t be dolls or planes,” then he picked a long purple object up and muttered, “So that’s what these are called.”

  
  
Susie flushed a deep crimson. “P-put that down, Geppetto!”

  
  
“Hm? It’s brand-new, so it’s not dirty if that’s what you’re concerned about,” he tilted his head and his red curls fell into his face. 

She couldn’t believe it. He actually knew about… these things. Nicole must have told him, Susie was convinced her diabolical sister must have soiled him like this.    
  


Just then, Geppetto looked at his feet, hands fumbling and face red. “C-can we buy one?”

  
  
“You want-”

  
  
“I want you to peg me, Susie.”

Even though he looked embarrassed, his voice carried confidence in his desires. Susie couldn’t help but smile. Geppetto was determined, it was adorable.

  
  
“I-If you want to, of course,” he quickly added.

  
  
“I just never expected this from you,” she admitted with a nervous laugh. Being around all the lewd objects threw her off her rhythm, but she wasn’t one to shy away from new experiences. In fact, Nicole would probably present it as a challenge to her. Now, Susie felt a fire starting in her. She needed to show Geppetto the best time of his life with this, she needed to be the best damn pegger in the world. “Then, yeah! Let’s do this! You know I want to give you a good time.”

  
  
Geppetto smiled with hidden exasperation. He knew what she was thinking, and that she had no idea she was yelling their business to everyone in the store. As they perused the store for a beginner's strap-on, a familiar voice drawled, “Well, well, well, look who’s in my territory.” His expression turned to irritation for a brief moment. This could go one of two ways, though he just hoped they wouldn’t get kicked out of yet another store.

  
  
“Hiya Nicole!” he spun around and said before Susie could get a word in to her sister. 

  
  
“I expected to find Susie in here one day,” Nicole smirked and her sister gave a small and embarrassed interjection, but she was ignored for Geppetto, “I never thought I’d see  _ you _ in a place like this.”

  
  
“Leave us alone, Nicole!” Susie growled, “Go buy your stupid sex toys and get outta here.”

  
  
“Sorry, is this your store? Don’t think so. I’ll stick by you two as long as I please.”

  
  
A big hand grasped Nicole’s shoulder then, unlit cigarette loose between its fingers, and a deep voice lectured her. “Now, Nicole. We might not give a damn about our privacy, but we should at least respect Geppetto’s.”

Joshua, Nicole’s unruly boyfriend, winked at the smaller boy and laughed heartily. Then, he saw what he was holding, “Oh? This your first time? You guys will want a  _ lot _ of lube, or it’ll hurt like hell.” He gazed somewhere into the distance and Geppetto turned slightly paler.

“Be safe, young one,” he lightly grabbed Geppetto, “and it will be an experience you will never forget.”

  
  
“I, uh, okay? Thanks?”

Joshua just nodded and dragged Nicole off somewhere else in the store. “Wait! I want to antagonize my sister more!”

  
  
Geppetto just shrugged and went back to browsing. Susie muttered angrily and tried to focus. They ended up buying a small, silicone strap-on and matching harness as well as 5 large tubs of silicone lubricant. He wasn’t sure they needed  _ that  _ much lube, but Susie wasn’t taking any chances. Luckily, the clerk didn’t give two shits as to how old they were so they were able to get away with the purchase.

That wasn’t their first time, but it certainly wasn’t the last time Susie would find herself behind Geppetto.

  
  
Now, 2 years after that first purchase. Susie has Geppetto back in her bed and is lubing up her fingers. He lays before her, a pale sky with dark constellations, chest rising and falling with anticipation. She presses her fingers against his hole and he shivers. Susie rubs a wet ring over the delicate area before pushing her middle finger in. Geppetto flinches and grunts slightly. 

  
  
“That hurt?” her expression turning from hunger to concern in a flash.

  
  
“A-A little, it just takes a moment to adjust,” he smiles shakily.

“I know, I know… Okay, back to work.”

She slowly continues thrusting her finger in, adding a second to start scissoring him open. By the time she’s adding her third finger, she has Geppetto moaning sweetly with a fist to his mouth to try and hide it. His shyness is adorable, and those noises! Susie always feels a rush of power when she realizes she can make him feel this good. It’s a high of its own, blood-pounding, heart soaring, like in the middle of a competition against a much bigger opponent. Still, as she removes her fingers and Geppetto whimpers at the emptiness, Susie resonates with the adrenaline on a more intimate level. She begins to heavily lube up the silicone toy they bought together, bigger than the last one. She positions the 5-inch at his entrance, feeling her grip on it inside her and the pad against her clit. Geppetto stares up at her, green eyes like lights against the red, and she bites her lip. 

He enjoyed the feeling of completely surrendering to Susie, to her strong hands and hips. The moment was heavy with her desire to take care of him, to protect him. When the head of the silicone toy slid into him, he felt some of Susie’s strength in him. He is more powerful than ever when Susie is by his side and his body can’t betray him anymore. A feeling of gratitude floods through him, turning into passion. 

Susie begins to thrust, eliciting moans out of Geppetto. His skin is soft and burning. She gets closer, thrusting faster into her love. The dildo’s pad rubs against her clit as aggressively as she thrusts, making her quiver around the base of the toy. Susie bends over and presses her lips to Geppetto’s, and he accepts her ravenous tongue. They moan into each other’s mouths and his arms wrap around her neck, which is one of the many reasons that this position is Susie’s favorite. Her hand reaches in between them and grips his dick, building up to stroking in time to her thrusting. She has to pull away, which allows Geppetto to pull his arms to his face. Susie laughs to herself in between gasps as he covers his face with his hands. This is why she loves to peg him face up. From where she is, she can stroke pleasure him  _ and _ get to see his reactions, not just feel them. Susie takes his wrists and raises his slender arms above his head, revealing his ecstasy. Geppetto’s eyes are half-lidded, almost shut, his cheeks are bright and pink which made his numerous freckles pop, his mouth hangs open with reddening lips and a thin line of drool escaping him. She did that, she made his expression uncontrollably open. 

  
  
“So handsome, so adorable,” she murmurs. He feels overwhelming adoration from her as she drags her eyes over his body. He wants to hide from what he doesn’t deserve, but Susie’s kisses and sweet whispers keep him there. The stimulation makes them both cum at the same time, Susie loud in her pleasure and Geppetto quiet and muffled. He spills onto her hand as she pulls out of him. He tries to blink away the exhaustion now overtaking him, but Susie takes him into her arms and kisses his forehead and he feels too safe not to drift off.

  
  
“Did you enjoy that?” she asks, heartbeat starting to come down.

  
  
“I love you,” he mumbles and nuzzles her chest.

This was permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
